


Devour

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Valentine's Day, dinner date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: Illumi asks Hisoka out for drinks on Valentine's Day which leads to an unfortunate misunderstanding.However, Hisoka is not the sort to give up so easily.





	Devour

There is a tense feeling in the air. The sound of metal clinking against metal and the dull hum of various machines--filling the room. Around him, Hisoka can feel the uneasy gazes of the other challengers at his back, their unease causing a disruption within their aura. For now, he is considered the biggest threat in the room.   
  
The bar in his hand is loaded down with weights, a strand of bungee gum stretched thin from the bar to the floor provides adequate resistance. He is not concerned with the other challengers, they pose no threat to him. At present, Hisoka’s mind is occupied by his ongoing schemes, by potential segues for him to accomplish various goals, and by the overwhelming boredom that comes with waiting for people to act in an expected way. His fights at the arena are only to pass the time, to satisfy an opponent with an ego, or to expel a build-up of bloodlust. After-all, if he so chose to indulge on a murder-spree, the general public may not turn a blind eye.    
  
Disengaging his bungee gum, Hisoka sets the weights down on the mat, rubbing his hands together before beginning to pull the circular weights off, putting them away before standing the bar up against the others. It has been maybe an hour since he began working out, people had come and gone, some refused to enter upon realizing he was also here. If only they knew how little attention he is paying them, they may worry less.    
  
The jester had remained in the gym for another half hour before returning to his suite. After a hot shower, he wanders into his living room, the setting sun casts a golden glow across his living-room and connected kitchen, silence stretching across the expanse of his suite.    


The vibration of his phone against the counter disrupts the calm atmosphere, a text message illuminating the screen.   
  
_ ‘Are you still in town?’  _ The message is simple, but vague, a smile pulls at the corner of the magician’s mouth.   


_ ‘Did you have a request?’ _ He sends the text off, his eye still drawn to the screen as Illumi tends to text back immediately. 

_ ‘No, but I’m going to be in town. Do you want to meet me for a drink?’ _   
  
It’s not unusual for the two to meet up when their paths happen to cross. As of right now, it had been a few months since he’d heard from the assassin, each of them being busy with their own lives, it is easy for time to fly by before the stretch of silence is interrupted again. For now, it’s better that their paths only cross casually, they both still had uses for each other, in-fighting would make things more difficult. 

_ ‘Sure~. You can pick where.’ _

Carrying his phone with him into the bedroom, he glances at the time in the upper-right corner. It’s around dinner-time anyway, but another thing lingers on Hisoka’s mind: After months of silence, how is it that tonight of all nights, Illumi wants to meet for drinks?

 

* * *

 

 

The restaurant is packed, but that is unsurprising to the jester at least. The seats of the waiting area are full, the restaurant itself is riddled with the dull roar of conversation. Both curiosity and confusion bring Illumi’s gaze to Hisoka’s, their eyes meeting from where they stand in the waiting room.   
“It is busy, should we go somewhere else?”  
  
Hisoka checks the time on his watch before sending the Zoldyck a casual smile. Despite Illumi’s concern, the jester doesn’t outwardly display any impatience, both of his hands sliding back into his pants pockets.  
  
“It’s unbecoming of such a talented assassin to be impatient.” Hisoka’s words are teasing, but Illumi shows no hint of amusement.  
  
“If you are trying to waste my time, then I will leave.” Illumi casually crosses his arms, his eyes once more scanning the establishments. He can immediately map out four exit routes, making note of predictable obstacles, as he considers the direction of the threat. Any one of these people, although normal, could be controlled as a nen puppet.   
  
“Rest assured, I called ahead and made arrangements.” Hisoka cocks his head at the Zoldyck, the shine of his teases still playing within those golden eyes. It irritates Illumi. For what purpose did Hisoka persist to behave in this manner? In all the years he has come to know the magician, surely the exciting shine of a new associate has worn off. Or perhaps Hisoka doesn’t view things in that manner.   
“How? I did not tell you where we were meeting until fifteen minutes before.” Illumi’s eyes return to Hisoka’s.   
  
“We’ve been friends for how many years now? I know you better than you think, Illu~.”   
  
This statement appears to annoy Illumi, though the only sign of that is in the way his lips press together before he looks away again.   
  
“You called every upscale restaurant in town, did you not?” The Zoldyck steps back to allow a group to pass by. Hisoka is briefly distracted by the sight of Illumi’s long, obsidian locks draped neatly behind his shoulders, not a strand out of place.  
  
A short laugh prefaces the jester’s response, his eyes returning to Illumi’s.   
“You have no faith in me.”  
  
Initially, Hisoka and Illumi had met just outside the restaurant, both of them adorning normal clothes. Hisoka had picked out black slacks along with a light blue button down and a navy sports coat. The sleeves of his sport coat are rolled halfway up his arm, drawing attention to his broad shoulders and muscular arms.  
Illumi on the other hand, had selected a black, long-sleeve button-down with fitted jeans. Similarly, his long sleeves are rolled up halfway, a silver vest drawing attention to his slim waist, and a short, gold necklace tying the entire outfit together. When standing beside each other, the two command quite a bit of attention.  
  
Before Illumi can respond, the host’s voice interrupts the waiting room conversation.  
  
“VIP reservations for two under the name _Morow_. We’re ready for you now.”   
  
Stepping forward, Hisoka casts Illumi a side-eyed glance, a smile crossing his lips before he approaches the host. Following after, the Zoldyck gives no clear response, uncaring for Hisoka’s taunts. The jester is usually unpredictable, unusual, however, tonight he is particularly strange.  
  
The host leads the two men through the crowded restaurant, guiding them between stuffed tables and past a full bar to a private backroom. The room is fairly large, dimly lit, and occupied lightly only by other patrons willing to hand over quite a bit of money to skip the line. Bringing them to a table beside a window, he sets down their menus as the two take their seats.  
  
“Your waiter will be with you in one moment.” The host tells the two, setting down their silverware before excusing himself. His absence leaves the deadly duo alone once more, the noise of conversation in the main dining area significantly muted from where they are now seated.   
  
After unwrapping his silverware and laying the cloth napkin over his lap, Hisoka speaks with the usual teasing inflection.   
“It’s strange that you’re in town tonight.” He smiles, within his mind, this is no mistake. Of all the nights, after months of silence, is it really mere coincidence that Illumi has appeared once more on _Valentine’s Day?_

However, the Zoldyck makes no motion that he has caught the double-meaning in Hisoka’s words, his posture as impeccable as ever, his aura undisturbed. The rigid, ungiving nature of his posture is one of the many things which never fails to catch the magician’s attention. The assassin had been raised with a silver spoon in his mouth, born into unimaginable wealth, surrounded by family, butlers, and an expanse of land which would take several days to fully explore. All of that shows in the way Illumi carries himself, that graceful existence which calls for destruction by Hisoka’s touch. If even for the briefest of moments, the jester would love to see the tightly contained assassin messy and disrupted.   
  
“Why is it strange?” Illumi’s gaze is trained on Hisoka, the upward inflection of his tone mismatched against his expressionless face.    
  
“Ah, no reason specifically~. More importantly, I hear your family is in the market for more land.”   
  
The arrival of their waiter prevents Illumi’s immediate response, both men order their drinks, waiting until they’re alone again to continue their conversation.    
  
“What interest is it of yours?” Illumi questions, his fingers moving to grip the thick menu before pulling it open. Unbeknownst to many, the Zoldyck enjoys food, more than most. Although Illumi has sophisticated tastes, Hisoka has received a few stray texts recommending various burger and taco places in several countries. At times, the jester has even received photos of the food, though he never responds.    
  
“Was it supposed to be a secret? In that case, your family should do a better job.”

Still scanning the menu, the Zoldyck doesn’t look up.Tucking a loose lock of hair behind his ear, Illumi appears to be deep in thought. Or perhaps he is making a point of not calling Hisoka out for his lingering gaze. Now more than ever, the jester wants to touch Illumi. To feel the heat of his skin beneath his fingertips, to hear his breath catch in his throat, to control his pleasure, to smother his restraint. The bedroom is the most honest place for them next to the battlefield. Since Illumi will not fight him, it is obvious what they should do instead.

“It is not a secret, we’ve engaged local realty agencies in search of a location. Is this really of interest to you? Or did you have another goal?”    
  
At this point, Illumi seems to have found several things he would like to try, going back and forth between dishes, the plastic pages make a quiet sound as they collide with each other repeatedly. Opening up his own menu, the jester glances over the appetizers and soups. Oysters might be amusing.   
  
“Idle curiosity, Illu. Or do you believe I’m blind to the digging you’ve done?”   
  
The banter exchanged between the two men goes unnoticed by the other couples in the room, though this behavior is nothing new for the two.    
  
Taking a sip of his drink, Illumi closes his menu, crossing his legs before raising his gaze to Hisoka’s.    
  
“Right, I’m interested in learning about your background. For obvious reasons, I must keep tabs on my associates.”    
  
Hisoka’s eyes flash up to Illumi’s briefly, the tension between their gaze seeming to slow time until the jester returns to searching the menu for his own entree selection.    
  
“Find anything~?” The magician is smiling again, his posture suggesting he’s relaxed, though neither two fully lower their guard around the other.    
  
“No.”    
  
There is a short, condescending laugh from Hisoka this time. He did not expect Illumi to find anything, as far as he knew, he himself did not exist before the Hunter exam. Presently, he’s documented by the Hunter Association as a professional Hunter, though, even the association didn’t collect more than his name, birthday, blood type, and photo.    
  
“I have several theories as to your background. I will narrow it down.” The confident voice draws Hisoka in, his mind already beginning to fantasize about the feeling of having the Zoldyck beneath him. It seemed unusual for such a stoic, loyal man, to approach Hisoka with such brazen intentions. Although, the jester couldn’t deny the idea that perhaps Illumi had been similarly pining for quite some time.    
  
“I see, I look forward to hearing what you find out.♤”   
  
With the return of their waiter, the two order their food. Hisoka decides against the oysters, their effects would probably be moot against the Zoldyck. Not to mention, he felt confident enough in the situation and his own skill--that he didn’t require chemical assistance.   
  
They spend the time waiting for their food in near silence. The two of them sipping their drinks quietly with only the sound of the main dining-room conversation, and silverware scraping the ceramic plates.The spherical ice cube chilling his whiskey; cracks in half as Hisoka sets his drink down, his lips tasting of the bitter liquor.   
  
Once their water has arrived with their food, the jester pretends not to notice as Illumi snaps a quick photo of the meal. They have never exclusively discussed this very average hobby of the assassin, however, the magician does not take pleasure in pointing out such irrelevant things. After-all, there are many other oddities worth teasing Illumi over.   
  
“Oh, right, I did not secure a hotel in sufficient time. Can I stay with you instead?”   
  
Illumi slips his phone back into his pocket, his fingers coming to find his silverware.   
  
“Hmm? Sure~, I have room.♡”  
  
Of course, Hisoka had always planned for Illumi to return to his suite with him. Considering the likelihood that Illumi is actually making a pass at him with this suspicious Valentine’s Day date, it only makes sense that between two healthy men, they continue their activities at home.   


The two eat, idle interjections and commentary on the meal---making up the bulk of their interaction. When they had first met, Hisoka had gone out of his way to taunt and tease Illumi, pushing his boundaries to see where his lines are drawn. At this point however, silence can carry between them and still be comfortable.    
  
“You do not typically eat with your left hand.” Illumi points out, his eyes focused on the jester.    
  
“Is it distracting?” Hisoka questions before finishing his drink.    
  
“It is unusual. You are right handed.” The Zoldyck says this as though stating a common fact. Their waiter appears quietly to clear their empty plates, leaving the bill on the table.    
  
Swiping up the bill, Hisoka places his card inside, laying it down with the card showing to signal that they are ready to pay.    
  
“Does using my left hand make the information you have on me less reliable?” Removing the cloth napkin from his lap, Hisoka folds it up, leaving it on the table near his empty glass.   
  
“No, it means nothing.” Illumi leans forward on the table as their waiter returns, collecting their bill and Hisoka’s card before disappearing again. The restaurant has begun to clear out a bit, the late hour calling for the return home.   
Illumi and Hisoka will soon return to his suite as well, the anticipation of his long-awaited desires drawing titillation across the jester’s body. It had begun as an idle fantasy, nothing he thought would ever come to fruition.    


 

* * *

 

 

Hisoka flips the ambient lights on in his living room, illuminating the formerly dark suite beneath a incandescent glow. Although the magician enjoys drawing these things out, although he wants nothing more than to carefully unravel the Zoldyck, it is difficult for him to restrain himself. Each conteur of the assassin’s body is enticing. His fingers will travel over that skin, gliding over scar tissue and exploring the otherwise hidden portions of Illumi’s figure. It will be similar to solving a puzzle, albeit one which may attempt to kill you   
The assassin steps further inside, removing his shoes before cautiously proceeding. It is necessary to clear the suite of danger, the danger aside from his selected roommate that is. Seemingly unable to sense a secondary presence, the Zoldyck relaxes his  _ En _ , his eyes searching the living-room.    
  
The jester’s suggestive gaze wanders over Illumi’s body as the assassin plants himself near a wall. This is a narrow window of opportunity, an opening. With Illumi, openings do not come easily, the assassin is well guarded and seldom leaves himself open for the jester’s usual taunts. Their relationship is one of the most normal relationships the two have in their lives.   
  
Stalking forth, Hisoka carefully approaches the Zoldyck, closing the space between them before feeling the sharp prick of needles against the thin skin of his neck. He has yet to actually touch Illumi, however, the Zoldyck prevents any further closeness.   


“What are you doing?” Illumi questions, his usually happy tone now more serious. The focus in his gaze alights the excitement within the jester.   
  
“Do you not think your actions through before you do them?” Hisoka questions, a smile crossing his lips. Withdrawing the hand which hand been reaching for Illumi, he holds up a single finger instead.    
  
“What day is it, Illu?”   
  
The Zoldyck’s expression remains unchanged as he easily responds. “It is Wednesday.”   
  
Lowering his hand, Hisoka’s smile falters. Could it be that Illumi does not realize what day it is? That would then also mean that the anticipated indulgence will likely not occur… If possible, Hisoka would much rather avoid that. However, it is not always simple to predict how Illumi will react.   
  
“What day of the month is it?” The jester persists. His questioning appears to annoy the Zoldyck, who presses his needles a bit closer to Hisoka’s neck.    
  
“It is the fourteenth.” As the words leave his mouth, the assassin pauses before lowering his needles, lightly pressing a finger to his jaw. “I see.” He adds.    
  
“You are under the impression I asked you on a date. And now…” Illumi’s realization faintly disrupts his aura, the ripple of his  _ Ten _ only briefly noticeable.    
  
“You wish to have sex with me.” Illumi affirms. He had unknowingly asked Hisoka out on Valentine’s Day, which now explains the crowded hotels and restaurants. It isn’t as though Illumi feels he must take some form of responsibility for the misunderstanding, however, his ignorance does demand a price.   
  
“My, how disappointing.” The magician hums, shifting his weight before crossing one arm over his body. Perhaps if he ventures his territory slowly, he may gain the assassin’s consent.    
  
“You’re aware of my intentions now, what would you like to do?” Hisoka’s voice bears no hint of his subtle disappointment, the words exit his mouth with the same smoothness as usual. In return, Illumi also displays no obvious, physical response.    
  
There is a short silence, Illumi’s finger still pressed to his jaw as he ponders the situation. He is not directly opposed to the activity, although he typically kills his partners immediately after. The Zoldyck will not be able to kill Hisoka assuming he wants to utilize him in the future. It would be wasteful.    
  
“Hmm, I will consider it payment for allowing me to stay with you. But do not expect this to happen again.”   
Illumi’s needles disappear, his expressionless gaze still settled on Hisoka before he turns away. As he walks across the living room, the assassin begins to unbutton his vest, removing his clothes but not once lowering his guard.    
  
Sex is intended as a vulnerable activity between lovers, or strangers, but Hisoka and Illumi are neither lovers nor strangers… Nor is it  _ vulnerable _ for them.    
  
The magician cannot help but feel excited again as he observes the Zoldyck stripping while wandering towards Hisoka’s bedroom. It is not Illumi’s first time in his suite, however, the assassin typically sleeps on his couch. Tonight, he will likely sleep in Hisoka’s bed.    
  
Following after Illumi, Hisoka begins to pull his own clothes off, his eyes raking up Illumi’s now half-nude body. Only the assassin’s pants remain, the muscles of his back visible to the jester. Lagging a few feet behind, Hisoka can faintly make out thick straps of scarring, the sort of scars caused by a whip or something similar. He fantasizes about that skin, nearly able to feel the thickened skin beneath his fingers, though he is not yet close enough to touch Illumi.   
His long, black hair disguises the wrap of his shoulder muscles, the Zoldyck’s stripping only ceasing once he reaches the doorway to Hisoka’s room.    
  
“Ah…” The assassin turns around, his gaze meeting the magician’s own.    
  
“I prefer to top, is this an issue?” He asks, his hands moving to his jeans as he begins to unbutton and then lower them.   
  
As Hisoka shrugs off his button down shirt, he allows the articles to drop to the floor, licking his lips as he fights the urge to quickly and roughly begin devouring Illumi.    
  
“I’d prefer to be on-top.” The magician responds, concupiscence caught between his every word.   
_ ‘To see you struggling beneath me…’ _ _   
_ _   
_ “Since this is payment, I’ll allow it.” As unreadable as always, Illumi’s gaze betrays nothing of his true thoughts. For Hisoka, it is like gazing upon a book full of action but without the characters. It is unreasonable to assume that Illumi feels nothing, that he desires nothing, that he has no opinions of his own. What Hisoka wants, what he  __ desires, is to tear that porcelain mask from Illumi’s face. To thrust hard inside of him and observe the expression of the assassin as he drowns in lust and pleasure. Perhaps it is too ambitious of a goal for tonight, however, the jester has every intention of overfilling Illumi’s cup until he achieves such a response.

The Zoldyck steps out of his pants and underwear, his slim body bearing outlines of thick muscles spread across long limbs. As Illumi folds his jeans up, he casts the magician one more glance, Hisoka wants to think of it as an invitation.    
  
As the jester steps forward, Illumi turns, entering Hisoka’s room fully before dropping his neatly folded jeans onto the bed. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, the nude assassin languidly leans back on his hands, his large doe-eyes monitoring Hisoka as he enters the room. Alone, the two predators focus on each other, the sole threat, the sole desire, the mission. Perhaps to Illumi this is in obligation of sorts, but to Hisoka, this is step one to crumbling Illumi’s long maintained facade.  
  
Still dressed from the waist down, the magician crosses the room, coming to a stop in-front of Illumi. Neither of the two had stopped to turn on the light in Hisoka’s room, the glow of the hallway light being the only source of illumination as the jester’s hand comes to press against the side of Illumi’s face. They are trapped within this moment, their eyes still focused on each other as Hisoka’s fingers slowly pull through Illumi’s hair. The long strands are silky beneath his fingers, the evidence of obsessive care and maintenance. He is making a point of moving slow right now, feeling out Illumi’s body, surely there are places even he is weak.    
  
“Is it your first time?” Illumi questions as Hisoka’s fingers are freed from the assassin’s hair. Pushing his knee between Illumi’s legs, the jester responds by pushing the assassin down by his shoulder, hovering over him as he heat of his arousal begins to charge static in his chest.   
  
“Would you prefer the idea of taking my virginity~?” The magician taunts back, his knee still pressed between the Zoldyck’s parted legs.    
  
“Not particularly. We work together, It could become an issue.” The assassin’s expression does not change as Hisoka’s lips touch his neck, his teeth grazing the thin skin before he begins to bite and lick, searching for what Illumi finds the most pleasurable.    
  
“And this will not become an issue?” Hisoka asks as he continues to bite and lick up along Illumi’s jaw.    
  
“If you believe you cannot control yourself, then I will find another way to repay you.” The Zoldyck’s response brings a pause from Hisoka. Several silent seconds pass before the jester draws away, his eyes gaze baring a hint of disinterest now.    
  
“I am not interested in having sex with you as payment. That would make you a prostitute, Illu.” The arousal previously burning up inside of Hisoka begins to quell, replaced by a slight annoyance in his friend.    
  
“Ah, I had not considered that. Then I will find another way to pay you. Could you move your leg?”    
  
The magician removes his knee from where it had sat between Illumi’s, his arms crossing as his gaze draws over the assassin. What an unfortunate way to end their date…    
  
“Well this suddenly became quite dull. I assume you’re well acquainted with my couch, yes? Unfortunately, I have no interest in introducing you two again, there is  _ something else _ I’d prefer to take care of.”    
  
Illumi picks his jeans up off the bed, his expression still not betraying of his true thoughts. It is possible Hisoka rushed into this rather than slowly easing in. Although he had the opportunity to claim Illumi’s body, there is no fun in taking something contingently provided. Illumi will present all of himself at will or nothing at all.    
  
Rising from the bed, Illumi begins to leave.    
  
“I will see you in the morning. I’d like to get breakfast before I go. Do you have plans?” The Zoldyck’s unperturbed tone somewhat annoys Hisoka further, however, this is not a step beyond the usual.    
  
“I will be available.” The magician’s response is simple, his arms crossing over his chest.   
  
“Great, then goodnight, Hisoka.”    
  
With Illumi now gone, the jester pushes the door to his bedroom closed, leaving the light off to instead stand bathed in the darkness. He will need to rethink his plans, there must be a way to devour Illumi, to command Illumi’s body with his tongue, to leave traces of himself upon his skin.   
Hisoka  _ will _ have the eldest Zoldyck son, it is by no means, an impossible task.

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a one-shot for Valentine's Day, however... I've found myself seemingly unable to write anything one-shot sized for these two. Therefore, rather than putting out 10k chapters as I did with Complicity (I still regret that one), I'm going to break this up into several, smaller chapters, to hopefully make it more readable. 
> 
> This is also me practicing writing 'normal' interactions. I've been purely a smut writer for ah... four years? But, practice makes perfect. I would like to become more fluid in my writing of the mundane. 
> 
> =This is not beta read, please ignore typos!=


End file.
